Invasion of Char (To Chain the Beast)
|image=UEDFleet SC1 CineUEDVicRep1.jpg |imgsize=350px |conflict=Brood War (UED Invasion of Koprulu) |campaign=The Iron Fist |date=September 2500 |place=Second Overmind nesting area, Char |result=*Decisive UED strategic victory *Most of Daggoth's Renegade Swarm is either destroyed or tamed by the UED after the downfall of the second Overmind *The UED Expeditionary Fleet takes control over most of the Koprulu Sector *Kerrigan forced to withdraw her forces to Tarsonis |side1= UED Expeditionary Fleet |side2= Daggoth's Renegade Swarm |side3= Kerrigan's Swarm |commanders1= Admiral Gerard DuGalle Unnamed captain |commanders2= Second Overmind 3 unnamed cerebrates |commanders3= Queen Sarah Kerrigan Consort Duran |forces1=UED Strike Force :Cronus Wing *Marines *Firebats *Ghosts *Medics *''Vulture''-class hover bikes *''Goliath''-class combat walkers *''Arclite''-class siege tanks *T-280 space construction vehicles *Unknown class battlecruisers **''Aleksander'' *''Wraith''-class starfighters *Quantradyne APOD-33 dropships *''Explorer''-class science vessels *At least seven ''Valkyrie''-class frigates (under the command of Admiral DuGalle) |forces2=3 different broods :2 billion+ warriors''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. *Drones *Zerglings *Hydralisks *Ultralisks **Torrasque *Lurkers *Defilers *Infested terrans *Mutalisks *Guardians *Devourers *Queens *Overlords *Scourges |forces3=Kerrigan's broods :A few minions *1 overlord *2 infested terrans **Sarah Kerrigan **Infested Duran *15 mutalisks *8 scourges |casual1="Minimal" |casual2=~2 billion warriors killed. All zerg forces either destroyed or brought under control of the UED fleet |casual3=Insignificant |battle= }} The Invasion of Char was an assault launched by the United Earth Directorate to conqueer the new zerg Overmind's Swarm by invading the zerg primary hiveworld of Char and taking control over the creature with powerful drugs. After a heated battle, the UED's attempt was a success. History Background As their forces were approaching Char, the UED fleet noticed that the Daggoth's Renegade Swarm was in disarray, thanks to the effects of the Psi disrupter, which disrupted zerg communications. There were so many zerg on Char that, if the Psi Disrupter had not been activated, there would have been no hope of victory. Three cerebrates were able to resist the effects of the Psi Disrupter enough to keep their Broods functional. The UED's plan was to carve a path through the zerg to the second Overmind, then have their scientists inject it with powerful drugs to pacify it. The Battle Unfortunately, they immediately ran into a problem. Each of the cerebrates had a special ability. The first could inject its sunken colonies with energy, keeping them effectively invincible, the other cerebrate will reincarnate the Torrasque,while the other one did not immediately reveal their powers. The terrans heard a very loud tortured roar ... it sounded like an ultralisk, but this was no ordinary ultralisk. It was the Torrasque. This powerful version of the ultralisk charged into the UED's current territory. A marine reported the situation to the UED Captain as though it were a meal, "Sir, we've just had a whole cargo-ship full of whoop-ass dumped on us! We ran into a new strain of ultralisk and it took a lot o' pepper to bring it down. To top it all off, our recon squad reports that the critter's been reincarnated by a nearby cerebrate and is on its way back for more!" This cerebrate, surrounded by multiple ultralisk caverns, could reincarnate the Torrasque repeatedly. The third cerebrate was surrounded by infested command centers, and would create infested terrans in order to defend itself. However, the disarray in the zerg forces created vulnerabilities in the defense. The UED was able to carve a path to all cerebrates and kill them, rendering all the zerg defending the Overmind docile. The cerebrates did not reincarnate (at least not immediately). After that, several medics moved up to the Overmind and injected it with powerful neurostims that would render it docile and vulnerable to the effects of psionics. As the UED set about putting the Overmind under the control of its psychics, they received unwanted visitors, Sarah Kerrigan and Samir Duran. Duran introduced Kerrigan, who informed DuGalle that she had made alliances with people opposed to the UED's presence in the sector. DuGalle told her his Psi Disrupter could defeat her, but Kerrigan responded that it wouldn't last forever. She also said that Stukov was twice the man that DuGalle ever was, and that she was glad he saved her the trouble of killing him. Then she and Duran made a hasty retreat.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. Aftermath The battle was a major setback for the zerg, with the losses of three cerebrates, at least one Torrasque, numerous warriors and the fledgling Overmind, now under the UED control. Notes The dates April 23rd and May 5th have been given for the UED's capture of the Overmind and its victory report respectively. The Aleksander uses the Norad II's sound files and portrait, and its name was changed to Admiral DuGalle instead of being named Aleksander, it was another battlecruiser in disguise. An unfinished version can be extracted from the game files. References Category:Brood War battles